Light-emitting modules of conventional vehicle headlamps may be classified into tungsten halogen lamps and High Intensity Discharge (HID) lamps, where the tungsten halogen lamp has an arc length of 5.6 mm and the HID lamp has an arc length of 4.3 mm. In order to match with traditional illumination lamp sources, a Projector Ellipsoid System (PES) is most often used as a light-focusing system, where a lamp cup has the characteristic of a single optical axis and a single light-emitting module. At present, in order to match the arc lengths and sizes of a tungsten halogen lamp and an HID lamp, a light-emitting diode module disposed in the vehicle headlight adopts a continuous light-emitting diode packaging process. Further, because a single elliptical lamp cup only has a single focal point, only a single light-emitting diode can be used. Therefore, light-emitting diodes having a size of 1 mm×1 mm are most often adopted as the base of package at present. The continuous light-emitting diode packaging process means that light-emitting diodes are packaged on a same silicon substrate through a eutectic process or another process, so that the distance between the edges of the light-emitting diodes may be 0.1 mm and may even be as small as 0.05 mm. Because the space between the light-emitting diodes is small, the light-emitting diodes may be regarded as a single light source. However, with the same brightness, the cost of the continuous light-emitting diode package is at least 10 times more than a common light-emitting diode manufactured through a common process.
Meanwhile, referring to FIG. 1, a common light-emitting diode has a large package size and cannot be packaged and be used as a single light source. The light-emitting diodes L1, L2, L3, and L4 are mounted on a Metal Core Printed Circuit Board (MCPCB). Generally, a minimum edge distance R1 of the light-emitting diodes L1, L2, L3, and L4 is 0.15 mm to 0.2 mm. A minimum weldable spacing R2 of the light-emitting diodes L1, L2, L3, and L4 in a tin soldering process is 0.1 mm to 0.2 mm. Therefore, if common illumination light-emitting diodes each having a size of 1 mm×1 mm are discretely arranged and the distance R between adjacent ones in the light-emitting diodes L1, L2, L3, and L4 is 0.5 mm, multiple light sources are thus formed, thus failing to meet the regulatory requirements.